


Held Against You (In Our Bedroom)

by klutzy34



Series: Jersey Skills [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Playing Teacher, Slight Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5278832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy34/pseuds/klutzy34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve knows how to recite the Miranda Rights. He just needs to be taught to more often.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Held Against You (In Our Bedroom)

Danny found that a surefire way to draw an answer out of a very stubborn Steven J. McGarrett involved playing dirty.

Once again, he found Steve with his knee planted square in the back of a squalling suspect, deftly handcuffing the man. The moment Danny appeared, he hauled him up off the ground and gave him enough of a shove to stumble into the Jersey detective’s hastily outstretched arms. Scowling, Danny settled him upright and shot Steve an annoyed look. “Do you even know how to recite Miranda Rights or is that concept as much a mystery as your wallet?” he demanded, grabbing hold of the cuffs as the man tried to yank away.

“You do it so much better, babe,” Steve replied, clapping Danny on the shoulder as he passed. “Besides, it gives me the opportunity to say - “

“Steven, don’t you dare - “

“Book ‘em, Danno.” He swore that Steve could get away with murder when he gave him that cheeky grin, a flash of white teeth, blue eyes sparkling. Danny’s eyes rolled up towards the sky, free hand out as if asking some higher power to grant him patience. 

“Danno?” The suspect shot him a look backwards, distracted long enough to cease struggling. “What kind of a name is Danno?”

Danny pointed a finger at him, the difference in their heights meaning he had to stretch a little just to make it menacing. “ _You_ have the right to remain silent...”

\--------------

His partner in the living room, tucking into some healthy shrimp tofu platter created by Kamekona with all the desperation of a man who hadn’t eaten in days, Danny used carting his takeout container to the garbage as the perfect time to enact his plan. The overnight bag he left sitting on the kitchen table held more than just a change of clothes and some toiletries tonight.

Coming off his recent stint undercover, he still felt the urge to teach, although this method would be for Steve’s eyes alone. Keeping an ear open for Steve moving around, he deftly knotted the tie loosely around his neck and then slid the fake glasses on as he headed into the next room. He set a chair in front of the desk bathed in the sun’s dying light and then hopped up to settle casually. “Mr. McGarrett!” he barked out. “Your presence is required in here!”

Steve’s mouth was still clearly full when he shouted back. “Hold on! I’m...” He could just picture the look on Steve’s face as he rewound to what Danny said. Curiosity piqued, he’d shoot the doorway a questioning look before abandoning the meal for investigating. 

As predicted, the dark head with flecks of gray poked around the corner a moment later, brow furrowed. “What’s with the formality?” The brow eased, his expression turning into another grin. “Am I late for class, professor?”

Danny didn’t return the smile. “Sit,” he commanded, extending a hand with a slight flourish towards the chair in front of him. Once Steve settled in, slumped against the chair back with his legs stretched out in front of him, Danny continued. “We’re going to have a little refresher course. If you’re successful, I’ll give you a gold star and reward.” Cocky grin. “I won’t tattoo the Miranda Rights on your arm while you sleep.”

Steve’s expression settled into a scowl. “I have them memorized, Daniel.” Danny held up a finger and Steve’s head tilted back. “ _Professor Williams._ Look, if it’s bugging you that badly, I’ll be happy to recite it, right here and now. You have the right to remain silent.”

Once Steve started to recite the words, Danny mimed drawing a zipper across his lips, tugged the knot in the tie out, and then popped open a button, followed by another. There was something absolutely gratifying about the way Steve’s words tumbled and then his voice caught when he realized what was going on. Then he resumed, reaching out to help Danny with the buttons. Danny smacked his hand hard, enough to earn a wince, shook a finger at him, then motioned for him to sit back.

Steve sat back, arms crossed lightly over his chest, staring at Danny as he spoke, voice firm. “Anything you say or do can and will be used against you in bed.” Not about to encourage cheekiness just yet, he buttoned one of the several he’d just undone. Steve sat up straighter. “In a court of law!” An eyebrow arched as Danny unbuttoned again and let the shirt slide slowly off his shoulders onto the desk behind him.

His partner made no attempt to hide his appreciation, head tilting as his gaze skimmed over his body. “You have the right to an attorney.” Danny’s hand slid slowly down his stomach to rest on the button of his jeans, then popped it open, letting them settle a little lower on his hips to reveal he’d skipped the boxers that morning. Steve’s voice dropped, a little breather. “If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you.”

The zipper drew down slowly, loud in the silence between statements. Just enough to hint, not enough to reveal all yet. Danny teasingly slid down the right side just enough. Steve drew in a deep breath. “Do you understand these rights as they have been read to you?” 

And with that, the jeans dropped to the floor and Danny kicked them away. He settled down in Steve’s lap, sliding a hand down between them to disappear beneath his shorts. “One more thing before you get that gold star,” he said dryly, giving him a lopsided grin. 

“If it’s a condition about using my words more often, then I can make that concession,” Steve replied, pulling his shirt off and tugging Danny closer to kiss him, hot and needy. Once they broke away, Danny started to remove the glasses when Steve’s index finger pressed against the bridge and slid them back up.

“No. Those stay on.”

\--------------

“I don’t believe this,” Lou Grover muttered, watching Steve, butt settled on a suspect’s back, hand held out for handcuffs as he cheerfully recited the very Rights Danny complained about him not knowing only a week ago. Slapping the handcuffs into Steve’s hand, he crossed his arms and gave him a considering look. “What’s with this all of a sudden? Not once since I joined this team and now I can’t get a word in edgewise. Now I’m gonna forget them.”

Once the cuffs were snug, Steve looked up at Grover. “That’s what refresher courses are for.” Climbing to his feet, Steve pulled the suspect up as well and pat Grover’s chest with his free hand. “I did and let’s just say it was very revealing.”

The Chicago cop scowled and buried his face in his face in his hands. “I don’t care if it gets results. You make me see or even think about your tanned ass or Williams’ pasty one again, I’m going to start charging,” he growled. “Pizza and beer, so I can drink it away.”

Steve snorted. “You were the one who took it there, Lou. Not me.”

“After seeing what you two got up to in your office that one time, your implications are about as subtle as your tactics.” Grover muttered. “Now please take your smug self somewhere else before our suspect claims police brutality from hearing that.”

**Author's Note:**

> There's a good chance that Steve has recited the Miranda Rights at some point on the show, but for the purpose of giving Danny a teaching opportunity at something he knows well, I stretched it just a little! I have no doubt he knows them though. He's a smart cookie like that.


End file.
